New Beginning (Hermione X Harry)
by DracoPotterMalfoy98
Summary: Hmm... How do you get a smart, Bushy brown headed girl, who is now heart broken, to date a Boy who lived, who is dating the sister of the guy who broke the girls heart? Myrtle is still trying to figure that out. All she knows is it has to be before the last day of school. This was going to be a challenge... But What could go wrong? (SMUT, LEMON, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT, IS IN HERE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione's POV:**

"Hermione, I've been itching to ask you a question." I was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I was crying and so far Myrtle's been trying to calm me down. "What Myrtle? Can't you see i'm distressed?" I cried out at Myrtle. "Well…You knew from the start that Ron was a…Well you know...So why did you agree to be his girlfriend?" Myrtle asked. I wasn't prepared for this question. Why _did_ I? "I…i'm not sure…" I answered honestly. Myrtle growled and flew through me sending a wave of coldness through my body. "Of course you know! You _should_ know!"

"I don't know Myrtle! Maybe I was desperate!" I screamed at the ghost.

"Desperate. _Desperate!_ The smart Hermione Granger, who if you ask me should've been put in Ravenclaw was ' _Desperate_ '!" She made it sound so irrationally, disgusting.

I don't remember when me and Myrtle started to meet in the bathroom everyday. One day I came in here to wash my hands and Myrtle and I started a conversation. After that, we've meet here all the time and in other private places. "Oh don't be all mouth and no trousers with me Myrtle! I bet you had a crush on a couple of boys in your day." I stood up with a teary face as I faced Myrtle who merrily rolled her eyes and chuckled. "The only boy I ever had a crush on was Jonathan Walesemberg… He's a great grandfather of 12." she sighed and looked down. She floated down to the floor and i was tempted to rest my head against hers and she tried to against mine. "Maybe we're not good at getting the loves we want." she said. We stayed on the floor for awhile until the door opened. Myrtle sunk all the way into the floor.

"Hermione! I've been searching everywhere…" I looked up and saw, a quit sad Harry. I was to shocked to tell him to get out. I was too mad to even lash out on him. Instead, I just sat there. He rushed to me and got I got on his knees in front of me. "M-Mione i'm sorry. I had no idea… I didn't know Ron was doing that. Believe me if I would have known, I would've told you and you know that!" Harry placed his hand on my knee and I was instantly warmed by his touch. With his other hand he placed a hand under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes. "Well, you do know that right?"

 **Myrtles POV:**

I watched for a top of the high ceiling in the girls bathroom. He placed his hand under Hermione's chin and for a split second I thought they were going to kiss! Sadly, she nodded and then started laughing. They got up and left. Little did they both know… I had a plan! Hermione, Now very much single thanks to the red headed weasley, had no one. Harry on the other hand was dating the other weasley. _Ginny!_ Hmm… This is going to be hard.


	2. Chapter 2 Ghost Stalker

**Myrtle's POV:**

It's been three weeks since i've been in the bathroom. I've hiding in every wall every time i've been spotted by Hermione or Harry. "She avoids me now it seems! Every time I call out to her, or I try to sneak up to her, she sinks to the ground or flies through a wall!" I was hovering in a wall next to them overhearing their every word, pleased with their annoyance of me ignoring them, I flew out of the wall scaring them and flew down the corridor. "Myrtle!" I laughed hearing them scream in chorus as I went through the Ravenclaw girls dorm looking for a very specific Witch. "Oh hello Myrtle. How is your day today?" Luna Lovegood asked as she was sewing a yellow plaid fabric with neon green polka dots. "Luna I have a quest for you! This Saturday I want you to meet me and the abandoned cellar room in the down under in the castle! Think you can make it?" I asked her cheerily. "Of course Myrtle!" I smirked as she smiled and swapped the pink thread with the neon purple. "Good! Oh good! There will be one more person with us!" I said cheerily.

"That's great Myrtle but you said that this is going to be a quest… If we're just going to be a trip to the cellar, then why didn't you just say so?" she asked curiously with a pinch of hurt. "You don't have to lie to me to get me to go anywhere" she said. "Ah, you underestimate me! Around Six in the morning, I want you to meet me in the library so I can show you the spell you and your partner will making for me. Then I shall give you a clue on the ingredients to gather for the potion. Riddles may be involved" At this, Luna perked up and smiled with her teeth. "Oh, how I love riddles!" she clapped. "Okay! I'll see you tomorrow!" At this we bid our goodbyes and I went for my next minion.

 **Harry's POV:**

Me and Hermione ducked behind the plants on either side of the Ravenclaw hallway and smirked as we saw Myrtle fly out the door. We ran after her and to see her next victim and hid ourselves. We were not expecting this…

 **Draco's POV:**

It's one thing when a ghost ask you for a favor but when they offer you one, it's a little confusing. "Draco!" I smiled at the voice of Myrtle coming to me. Once I caught her in plain sight, I smiled more. "Hello Myrtle." I greeted her. "Oh Draco, How are you today?" She may have been blushing but how was I was I supposed to be sure? "I'm quite fine, thank you." I said which earned a smile. "Draco I need your help… you see… your the _only_ boy I know in this school who has the best grade in potions… And I really want your help…" There was something in her eyes, a mischievous glint that told me, something was not right and it made me raise an eyebrow. "What kind of potion?" I cautiously asked. "I'm glad you asked! Well I met with Luna earlier and this week i'll be giving you both a quest! Tomorrow at six in the morning, you'll meet with me and Luna in the Library so I can show you the potion." I hesitated at this. I was told to be up seven when I was with with my parents on holidays, or in summer. The idea of losing of sleep made me kind of sketchy. But… I didn't want Myrtle to start crying or anything. "Of course Myrtle." I smiled and she (Well made an attempt) kissed me on the cheek and fled off. "Myrtle what are you up to?" I said allowed and continued my way to snape's office.

 **Harry's POV:**

"What potion do you think she wants?" I asked Hermione as we entered the library. "Not sure but we need to find out. First she is avoiding me, now she is making an alliance with Luna and Draco? For a potion?! I'm _way_ better at potions then Draco will ever be!" Hermione was red in the face with anger.

"Um Hermione!" I looked down at her.

"Plus, wasn't she a Muggle born?" She ranted.

"Hermione-"

"And why was Draco all nice to _her?_ She swoops down, ' _OhHiDraco'_ and he gets all cheesy, "HI MYRTLE!"

"... That will remain a mystery… but hear me out."

I pull her closer and we huddle. "If you go at the time they go, i'll bring my invisibility cloak and we can find out what they're up too… Myrtle seeking help from two of the most… well lunas nice but Draco…?" I said in a question? "I know! Something isn't right with that picture. But that still doesn't stop me from wondering what they're doing." Hermione said in a 'Matter-A-Fact' tone. "So we have a plan?" I say smiling at her. "Definitely. Myrtle may be a ghost but I don't want her making the wrong decisions." Hermione said in a motherly tone. "Understand completely."

"What could Myrtle do?" me and Hermione almost Jump out of our robes. Ginny somehow quietly got in our conversation. "I've got to go research Harry." Hermione said quickly but with force as she ran down corridors in the library. "Harry, what were you talking about?" she asked me fully concerned once Hermione was out of sight. "Myrtle has been ignoring Hermione." Was all I said, not wanting to reveal Hermione's business. "Well, can I stay the night at your new dorm since, technically you are now alone?" she seductively said wrapping her arms around my neck. "Hmm… What do you plan on doing?" I asked in a husky tone which caused her to giggle.

"You'll see after dinner." And with that, she marched off. As she was making a turn for the corner, she caught me still looking at her and blew me a kiss as I pretended to catch it. Live was amazing. And I planned to keep it that way.


	3. Chapter 3 No way in Hell

**Hermione's POV:**

I watched from behind the shelf as Ginny and Harry talked nasty to each other. "It's not nice to spy Granger." I turned around and was instantly trapped as Draco pinned me to the bookshelf. "Malfoy…" I mumbled under my breath. "You know, i'm starting to think you like Potter… I mean, it's like every time the She-weasel comes around, you leave very grumpily."

"Harry is my friend. I don't think anything sexually or physically towards that's his girlfriend. I am happy for him as I am for Parvati and Ron." I sternly state.

"Mmm, that's not what I see… you know, if you ever get the urge to do something-" I didn't know Draco had grabbed my skirt and was trying to pull it up. He then got closer to my face and went to my ear. I let out a sharp gasp as I realized he was sucking on my neck. I stifled a moan and Draco chuckled. "-You know where my perfects room is." His face backed up and he licked my lip. Then I said something that would have never came out of my mouth before.

"I thought I was a filthy Mudblood to you." His sly smile faded into a face I couldn't quite understand. He just backed up and rested his back on the shelf and stared at me. We had a moment of silence. It was a silence I was not use to. "Hermione?" I saw Harry coming over who just took notice in of me with Draco. "Like I said before hand, you know where to find me." and with that he marched off. Leaving me with the image of, the unknown emotion, and Harry of course.

"What the hell did Malfoy say?" he asked angrily. "Well, while you were over there, eating each others faces as always-" He blushed a ferocious shade of red which caused me to roll my eyes.

"He was just asking me for some notes for Pansy, for potions since he doesn't want to be bothered with her at the moment." I lied quickly. He just nodded and grabbed my hand which I tried to gently pull away but he held a tight grip. "Let's get to dinner. I'm Starving." he smirked and chuckled. "Ugh… Ravenclaw sounds like a house for me at the moment…" I mumbled.

Once we got down stairs, were instantly greeted with, Parvati and Ron making out and Ginny looking highly annoyed. Well, that's until she sees _Harry._ "Harry! I was starting to worry."

"Nothing to worry about Gin." He said letting go of my hand as if it was trash and it, along with his other hand, went around Ginny's waist.

"Let's go find a table. Me and Ron, have some business to do after." Parvati smirked at Ron. "Us too…" Ginny said smirking at Harry. " _Ugh… SO embarrassingly gross."_ I thought shaking my head not wanting to be seen by them or with them. They went to go get there table as if forgetting I was there. I just went up to go get my lunch and started looking for a table.

"Granger!" I turned in the direction to see Draco calling out to me. He was at an empty Slytherin table with Myrtle and Luna. I, having no other choice, started to walk forth.

"Hermione!" I heard Harry who just took notice in me sitting at the Slytherin table. I blocked him out and took my seat next to Draco. The lunchroom went Four octaves down.

"Listen Hermione, i'm sorry i've been avoiding you... I've just been busy lately, But now that you're here, You can join us!" Myrtle said happily.

"Tomorrow you will be up at six in the morning if you want to know the potion were making." Draco took his goblet of pumpkin juice and glared at those who paid too much attention to us. I nodded not wanting to get on Draco's bad side. Luna squealed and started to eat her food excitedly.

"Hermione." I turned around to see Harry and Ron. "May we _speak_ with you?" said Harry through gritted teeth. I picked up my tray and smiled at the others. Draco hesitated before nodding and Myrtle and Luna bid their farewells before departing. When I got to the table, Lavender Brown and Parvati instantly stopped talking once Parvati whispered, " _Oh she's here! Quiet!_ " I kept a blank expression even know i'd like to turn to them and ask why the hell they want to stop their little gossip when im in view.

"Sit." Harry said rather commonly. Who the hell does he think he is? "I'm sorry? No, I'm not going _sit._ " instead, there was a garbage and I threw my fruit out. "I rather stand." I said with a hint of dislike in my voice. They all payed close attention to me and Ginny seemed to be a little ticked that I didn't sit when Harry told me but she was doing her best to hide it. "I saw Malfoy push you and the library against the bookshelf." Said Lavender. "He was trying to seduce me as he always does when he know a girl is about to tell on him from something dastardly he did." was all I said. "Seduce? You? Hermione you're hilarious." Said Parvati laughing which Ginny piped in and so did, Lavendar, Harry, and Ron. "Hermione, he calls you a mudblood every day. Why would he want _you?_ " Harry said laughing.

" _Don't get angry! Look kind of broken as if Draco touched you inappropriately and your ruined!"_ I looked down to see Myrtle in the floor. "Hermione seriously? Listen you're a sister to me but literally, I wouldn't even-" They stopped laughing and looked at me. "Well if you will excuse me, i'd like to be alone. Have a nice life." I said looking as broken as ever. Then I hurriedly walked away. "Hermione!" Harry called out. "Hermione!" Harry was following me. I made a turn to Draco's table. "I'll do it." And with that I left.

 **Harry's POV:**

"Guys we went to far." I said once Hermione went to Draco's table. "You don't think they have something... Do you? I mean... It could p-" Lavendar started but I cut her off instantly? "Like I said earlier, Hermione is like a sister to me. I know her too, damn well to know she'd date an ass like Draco." I said rather forcefully. "He _hates_ her! And she hates him! Who would love someone who calls you a filthy mudblood just for the fun off it?" said Ron in a Matter-A-Fact tone. "Even after our break up, I still made peace with her." Parvati scooted a little closer to Ron and raised her eyebrows at him. "Don't worry babe, where so done." he said kissing her cheek and she calmed down. "Harry sit down please. Let's enjoy lunch." Ginny was trying to pull me done but I wouldnt budge. "What if Draco touched her inappropriately… what if he tried to _rape_ her?" I said with anger rising I saw the blond laughing his ass off at something his whole table seemed to be in on.

"Harry, Hermione can take care of herself. She doesn't need us all the time protecting her as if she were some little girl." I turn around at Ginny who now stood up. "Ginny, She's our friend! If something were to happen to us, she'd be there to help. She's the second to smartest besides you who knows a lot." I said, voice still full of shock because the way Ginny seemed to basically said that. She blushed at the comment of her being smart but shook her head. "Still Harry. Even if she and Draco are having some sort of affair, we should let him take care of her and stay far away as possible. He may change her." I felt as if I was a dog on a leash trying to go one way and everyone is pulling me another.

"Ginny listen, Hermione won't and is not having an affair with Draco and that final. Now if excuse us... " He lifted up Parvati who giggled madly. "We have business to do." and with that and walked out with parvati. I sighed thankfully that Ron was on my side. "Hey… Didn't we have something to do?" I turn around to see Ginny now smiling and I smirk. "Yeah… lets see…" I throw her over my shoulder and she playfully screams as we run out of the great hall.


	4. Chapter 4 use L'Oreal

**Hermione's POV:**

I got up extra early. Five to be precise. I wore my black robes and proceeded down the stairs. "Granger really?" I nearly fell down the stairs at the sound of Draco's voice.

"What kind of person wears dark robes to the library? If someone see's you, their first thought would be that you're doing something you have no buisness doing. I thought you were smarter than that Granger." He said with a terrible spoon of disgust.

"For your information, I woke up and I was cold." I growled back at the platinum blond who merily rolled his eyes and sighed. "I highly doubt that. The blankets they provide for this school can melt an ice cube and plus, it was sixty-seven degrees last night. Honestly Granger, if you're going to lie, you better have your facts checked." he snarled out and to add his Draco Malfoy glow up to his rudeness, he smirked. I turned away. Mad… mad because of his ignorance. Instead I just sunk down and sat on the stairs. Not even five minutes, Malfoy had his mouth open again.

"Do you like harry?" he asked swinging what looked like to be a pocket watch. "No, not my type." I don't know why, but for some reason… Deep down, that hurted to say.

"Type? Come on Hermione, speak fluent english for me." He said now, seized the watch and was watching me deviously. "Like I said, He is _not my type_. If I liked him, I would have went up to him years ago and told him." My palms were sweaty… I'm making myself sound not so sophisticated in front of malfoy and i'm lying. "Now that technically doesn't have to be the case-" I cut him off because now I was being annoyed.

"Now you listen to me… I don't know what kinda dumb witted girl told you I liked him, because I don't! I've been friends with him since first year! If I had any sort of love connection or feeling towards him, do you think he'd be with Ginny? Yeah, he's the ' _Boy Who Lived_ ' and he defeated lord voldemort, and everything, but he did it himself! I only gave suggestions and helped them around! I wouldn't even have hung out with them if it weren't for Ron being rude to me, and him apologizing for his behavior. I have nothing, nor want anything to change. I have his loyalship, and he has mine, and that's final!" I slumped down on the steps trying to get my face together.

"Whoa… Well, I can't blame you for feeling that way…" Draco said and I turned to look at him. He had the same expression from the library. "Oh yeay? Tsk tsk… and why is that?" I scoffed at him. "Well one, hear me out, You're only known as the smart ass brunette who taught them what to do. Him and Ron are known as the hero's and side kick. Trust me, to Ron and him… your just a book. An audio book more like it. They need help, and you tell em." he said almost sadly. I scooted over to him. He must've noticed me but didn't look. "Is that how the slytherin's treat you? Like a book? Because you're smart and popular they listen to your every word?" i asked. He snarled and what he did next shocked me.

"You Mudbloods are very smart but you ask the dumbest questions that are so merrily obvious." I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on my head. "Ugh… you should use L'Oreal. Pantene is why your hair roots are damaged." I giggled at his comment and he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Genius

**Harry's POV:**

It was around six-ish AM when I woke up. I was under the blankets of my new dorm, nude and on my right arm, I was greeted with the most beautiful ginger with blue eyes in the world. "Sleep good?" she asked in a sing song voice. I smirked at the realization of what happened. "I had the most pleasant dreams. How about you?" I asked giving her a kiss. She tasted of strawberry eos which of she must have applied before I woke up. "Most fantastic sleep since we now have our own little abode till we are older and financial." she said giggled causing me to chuckle.

We stayed and talked for a couple of hours until it was time to get dressed. She ran to the girls shower room to get refreshed for the day, and I had my own bathroom, so I didn't have to leave. We met later in the great hall for breakfast along with Ron and Parvati. As we took our seats, Ron questioned something that made me feel with a weight of guilt. "Over there talking to Loony, Draco, and Myrtle." said Parvati sounding very confused. They seemed to be having a very private animated conversation. Draco said something and and Luna, Myrtle and even Hermione burst out laughing. I saw her get up and now she was making her way over here, blanked faced.

"Hermione, why are you talking with Malfoy?" asked Parvati. "Because I can."She responded plopping down as if she was embarrassed to sit with us. Ginny, taking this to a whole nother level, got angry and started to talk back at her. "Well, I thought we were your friends. If we knew that you were gonna be hanging with them, we would have saved our seats for someone else." Hermione glared at her before quietly speaking. "Well then I hope whoever sits here has a partner so you don't have to make up shitty excuses to exclude them." And with that she got up and left. I watched her as she left, feeling heat rise up. How could she say that?

I looked to my left and saw Draco watching Hermione take her last steps out. He caught me and gave me a menacing glare Before turning getting up himself and leaving in the other direction. "We include her in everything! It's her fault she does not want to hangout with us." Said Ron a little ticked which Parvati and Ginny agreed in. "Um you sure about that?" I looked up to see Myrtle looking at us in distaste. "I mean, not trying to barge in but, you really don't. You four go on double dates, parties, and shopping all together and don't think to see if Hermione would like to join… Why do you think Draco is suddenly so nice to her?" said Myrtle in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Not to add in, you lot go around and say things like " _Me and Ron have important things to do!"_ or " _Me and Harry are going to go upstairs and study in his room!"_ I'd be embarrassed to be seen with you too because to be honest, when were you all so interested in studying? And why is it every time you study it has to be in your room? Also when you do include her, you instantly forget she's there! The only Real time you acknowledge her presence is when she come to sit down or like when she's with Draco. Anyway, that's all I have to say. Cheerio!"

Myrtle flew threw a wall and disappeared. Ginny scoffed. "That bitch. She doesn't know what she is talking about…" Ginny scowled. "Actually she does." I whispered. "What?!" The three of them said in confusion. "I Mean think about it! Yeah we invite her but most of the times it's not for a big fun gang reason, we just invite her so we don't feel bad that she is alone. Yeah, she's not alone now that she suddenly has Draco but-" Ginny slammed her fist to the table. "Well she has a new group of friends! So let's leave it at that!" Oh no… Ginny and Hermione are two peas in a pod. The last time they fought is when Pansy pulled an elaborate prank on Ginny.. Hermione tried to warn her but Ginny was too caught up in thinking she was she was going to be popular. Hermione saved her the embarrassment but tricking Pansy to walk in the trap.

"I don't think there new friends." Said Parvati eating her pancakes. "But I dont think its for the dumb reasons Myrtle states its as. Think about it! She did say she is _lonely_. I mean maybe when we are together as couples, she does have a sad look that we can't place… as if she wished she had a boyfriend also." Ginny made a face, almost as if she was trying to see if Snape could fly before smiling…. Oh god.

"Parvati, you are genius!" I can't let them do that. Hermione would gladly commit suicide, if she knew Ginny was going to hook her up with a hogwarts fuckboy. "No, No, NO! That is not the reason she is angry." I said a little more forcefully that attended to, causing them to all look at me as if I was a mutation. "I don't know why but i'll find out. Why go waste your time finding her a boyfriend when she is already angry? She's going to look at that as if you think she's lonely and jealous, and desperate and then we're going to have a whole other problem to worry about… A triggered Hermione." They all paused and stared at me. Ron look like he was a tired father and just breathed in. Parvati gave me the " _oh my god."_ eye roll while Ginny… Glared wands at me.

"Oh? And when did you all of a sudden take a liking in Hermione? I mean, you seem to know _so much_ about her all of a sudden." She snarled at me. "When you have one friend whos with you all the way, it's a different story. When you have another friend who's up your ass, being an overachiever, and also making assumptions beforehand, you can learn a lot." I looked back at my toast and was going to eat it before my plate was slapped away from my reach. I looked up to see Ginny's, beet red face. "Oi! Fine! I better not hear shit of you complaining that she started to fucking scream her head off at you and is now avoiding you!" I snatched up my bags and angrily stomped out of the dining hall. They'll learn. And boy when hermione screams at the, I want to make sure I am there.

 **Hermione's POV:**

"I can't believe her!" I said after school was finish and I was safe in my dorm with Luna Myrtle, and a new one who joined our group, Crimson. A pale olive lighted skin toned, silver eyes, and black hair that goes down to her bottom. Complete beauty. "Yes… And if you think that's the worse part, Ginny is now fighting with Harry! She said she was going to try and set you up with Seamus." Crimson said upside down alongside Luna. **(Crimson is my OC. I might make a story for her)** I nearly vomited. In first year, I did have a tad of a crush on him in first year but that was it. It's Now the beginning of seventh year, our LAST year, Voldemort is dead, and i'd like to hurry up and leave this school.

"Hermione? Can I offer you some advice?" Luna said sitting up now. I doubted she had anything good to offer but because lovegood always speaks even after you've probably said no.

"Go on ahead Luna." I said tiredly.

"It's not a very nice thing to do, and it's very out of character for me,"

"Come on say it Luna!" Myrtle floated tiredly above the bed.

"You should let them. Trick them is what I mean. When they set you up for this double date, tell them that you are already in a relationship with someone. It would make them even more angry." We all kind of stared at Myrtle for a moment before Crimson spoke. "Myrtle, you are a genius!" I then proceeded to stare at Crimson like she was crazy. "They only know Hermione for being around Draco. It would completely throw them off if you're seen with him." Crimson proceeded. I still didn't understand. "Crimson got up and left but came back. "I'll be back." and left again.

"I am a Ravenclaw so it's only right I am a genius." Luna went back to her crocheting.

"Luna, that is the most pettiest things i've ever heard escape your lips." I scowled at her but smirked. "Glad to see i'm wearing off on you after all these years."


	6. Chapter 6 Problems at The pub

**Crimson's POV:**

Hermione was still pretty upset about Ginny trying to set both, her and Seamus up. So I offered to take her to the Pub and order her a Butterbeer. "I just don't get it Crimson… maybe I should leave the wizarding world. Go to Muggle college and get a job as an architect alongside my friend Annabeth." **(PJO reference :)** I shook my head and sat my fire whiskey down after drinking it. "No Hermione, Myrtle may be dead and gone, but she wouldn't allow it. Plus, I'd miss you. You're the only rational person to talk to and me and Draco would never hear the end of it, ' _You made hermione go back to the muggle world! Your evil!'_ Just finish this year and then you can go." I said gulping down more fire whiskey.

"I'll try Crimson, I can only try-" She didn't even finish her sentience because I was grabbed and pushed out of the booth we were sitting at. "Sorry Gryffindors only." I looked up and glared at Ginny. She scooted in the booth along with Lavender and Padma, Seamus scooting in with Hermione. "I beg your pardon!" Hermione stood up reaching for her wand. "This is urgent Hermione, just hear us out." Smiled Ginny now acting all fake and nice. "It's fine Hermione, I'll be over there when your done." I assured her through gritted teeth. She stared at me before sitting down and nodding. "Now, this better be urgent and not some little set up." I smirked as Hermione grabbed my Firewhiskey and chugged it down. "Hermione! That's gonna give you-" but lavender was cut off by a sneer. "I don't care. Speak, then leave."

" _She's a tough one mistress… do you think it would be safe to tell her?"_

Taro, my pet and companion, King Cobra said once out of earshot.

" _No, not now… she's too in love with Harry… we're going to somehow have to get him out of her head…"_ I sneered back in parseltongue.

" _Oh? And how do you expect to do that, mistress?"_

I merely chuckled, walking out of the pub into the forest.

" _Just wait… It'll be easy… we aren't going to make the same mistakes my dear old brother, Tom made… we are just going to wait and see-"_

I shoved Taro back into my jacket as fast as possible as soon as I heard footsteps.

"I'm done!" it was Hermione. Her face was red, possibly from the Firewhiskey but mostly from her being mad. She had butterbeer in her hair and on her jacket. "That… That! THAT SLUT! She poured butterbeer all over me! I smirked at her distress but quickly covered it. "Here's my cloak, i'll be fine, I've got my jacket." Taro slid himself through the hole in my pocket to be petted which I did. " And if you think that was the worse… Harry was there, saw the whole fucking scene and got angry at me for calling her an attention whore!" Hermione growled.

"Well, that a boyfriend for you. They could literally know you for years and know their girlfriends for a month and they'll still support their claim instead of their own best friends." I snarled thinking of Tom. Shaking my head, I hurried past Hermione and stomped up the hill. "Let's go back to my dorm and tell the others-" I stopped Hermione before She could stop herself.

"I advise you keep this between you and me… I love Luna and Myrtle like two baby sisters but they may chase both Harry and Ginny to a cliff until they apologies for what they did and said." She took a long time to think this over before smiling and nodding. "Okay… thank Merlin it was just us in there." She smiled at me.

" _Tell her! Get her on our side first!"_ Taro hissed loudly. I had to muffle him with my index finger, thankfully, Hermione didn't hear. I took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. "I have to show you something… It's at school and it's a secret but you can't tell anyone." O snarled but hermione pushed it aside and said, "You're my friend Crimson… I swear on the river of styx." Their was a loud thundering sound that made everyone in hogsmeade rush inside as droplets started to fall. "I love the rain. We can make it back to Hogwarts." Hermione said as Hogsmeade started to disappear from our view and Hogwarts came in. Yep… this was going to be interesting


	7. Chapter 7 secrets and Horror

**Hermione POV:**

The closer we got to school, Crimson grew more… Worrisome? I'm not quite sure but she was not answering right away when I asked her questions. Luna and Myrtle were no where and sight and it almost got to the point where I had to run to catch up with Crimson cause she wouldn't stop walking so fast… she led me inside Myrtle's bathroom and she again, was nowhere in sight. Once the door closed Crimson, started checking every stall. "Crimson, whats going on?" I asked after a while of her walking back in fourth. SHe stopped and faced me… her eyes filled with tears. "I have a confession…" was all she said before locking the girls bathroom door and making sure no one could hear us. "Confession… confession about what?" I asked walking up to her. She was quiet for a moment, Shaking with tears. "About… me." She said before finally sinking down to the floor.

"Well, what is it?" I said scooting closer to her. She looked up but not at me. "Remember when I first came to Hogwarts… Hermione?" I nodded, remembering her. She joined Hogwarts in the middle of sixth year… I remember being extremely confused and noisy and I kept trying to go through her records and learn things. I never did find anything on her. She got up and went to the other stall and came back with… A divination globe? "I thought you Hated Divination!" I chuckled. She didn't reply though. She sat down and positioned the globe and said a spell in an odd language… I stared at her, then at the globe as the purple that was now surrounding the globe, transitioned into dull grey, then back in colors. It showed one of the prefects rooms in black. And sitting there was… a girl… Crimson?!

Next to me Crimson, let out a deep shaking breathe and told me keep looking. I obliged.

"Honestly, Crimson… Are you stupid?!" I gasped. It was crimson! She appeared to be wearing a dress from the 1940's and her eyes were teared stained. "I tried To-" but the table she was sitting at suddenly turned over and a very handsome man was so close to her face, he looked as if he was going to kiss her. "You will not address me as that filthy Mudbloods name!" He screamed at her and walked away. At this crimson in the globe stood up and glared at him. "That was our father! And you killed him!" The boy, 'Tom' turned around and with no remorse said, "We had a slut for a mother and a Mudblood for a father Crimson, Honestly… no wonder you're so stupid! You get that from both sides of our parents!" He laughed coldly.

I felt my face grow my knuckles crack from me squeezing my hand into a fist. He may be good looking but he seems to be an asshole also. "I share equal intelligence as you Tom!" Tom looked as if he was ready to vomit which made me angrier. "Why is he treating you like this Crimson!" I snarled through my teeth. "Don't make me vomit Crimson…" Tom said sitting on his bed. "Once I become Voldemort, I will rule all! Then, i'll move on to the muggles!" He said in a hearty sneer. The warm demenoir in the bathroom dropped as the boy let the name, that still haunted me today, escape his lips. Crimson on the other hand, in the globe made the same face as tom when she told him that they were equally smart. "What a dumb name! I can't believe I do everything for you!" She screamed. Tom, or Voldemort… was quiet for a long time. When he finally spoke, All color left my face…

"Anything… hm… would you really?" He said so low that it almost came out husky. Crimson in the globe too, heard his voice but spoke. "You're my brother so yes… We need to stick together…" she said which caused Tom to make that disgusted face again but quickly replaced it with a sneer. "Promise me… You'll do anything I want…" Tom said in the same low voice as before which caused my stomach to churn… Crimson was hesitant but she promised… "I swear I'll do anything you want Tom- Voldemort…" She said trying to block the non approval of the name out of her mouth. Tom sat up and slowly strode over to her… The crimson who was with me Now, was hiding in one of the stalls as I watch her nightmare go down. Tom stopped dead in his tracks in front of her when he said the two words that made me nearly faint… "Take off your dress."

X


	8. Chapter 8 Tom and Crimson confessions

**Hermione's POV:**

After witnessing Crimson's tragedy I decided that I just altogether needed some space from everyone. Today was not my day… First, Ginny tried to set me up with Seamus, Then Harry saw everything and got angry at me even though Ginny started it, I got embarrassed and teased by almost everyone, and then Crimson shows me all this information that I just can't take in. I got up from the bathroom floor after telling Crimson I couldn't watch and left to the forbidden forest. I found a sturdy tree tried to control my breathing. "Hermione!" I heard someone say my name. Without hesitation, I lowered myself and tried to crawl away. "Hermione!" _Harry…_ I stayed low but did not move fearing he'd hear me. "Harry James Potter!" A female voice said. I instantly recognized it as Ginny's and slowly backed up into a tree.

"What is it Ginny!" Harry screamed back at her. I could tell he was angry at Ginny for calling him by his whole name. "What the hell do you mean ' _What is it Ginny?!'"_ She yelled back. "Why are you looking for her? The girl doesn't want to be around you anymore, and she has every right to not be! I mean He-Who-Mustn't-Be-Named is dead, so therefore, those silly little adventures you all had are finished!" Harry turned around, his eyes looked extremely deadly, he was shaking with rage. "I made her angry and all I want to do is apologize… I feel as if everywhere I go, You are always their and there is no reason behind it!" He screamed at her. In the distance I could make out four figures, Parvati, Ron, Lavender and Seamus. "What does she need apologizing for? You should be apologizing to me!" Ginny screamed. Before I could finish hearing anymore a crawled a little deeper into the forest and went around it until I saw the whomping willow.

Luckily, they were still all the way over there arguing and I was far away. "Hermione!" I looked up to see Draco smiling. "We did it!" He said. "Did what?

"Remember the quest Myrtle sent us on? Me and Luna completed it! The potion!"

I could tell he was happy because he would never smile at me.

"What kind of potion was it?" I asked smiling back. Today might have been a bitchy day but at least, Some good news came from it. "Not here, follow me." He grabbed my hand and we ran back in the castle.

Surprisingly, His hands were really soft… Once inside we ran to an unknown part of the castle down in the chamber to a medium looking room. Luna, and Myrtle were there. So was Crimson. She weakly smiled at me and I did the same. "Did you tell her Draco?" Luna asked excitedly. "Yeah." He looked at me and smiled slightly before gently guiding me to the cauldron on the floor. "So what is it going to do for Myrtle?" I looked down at the bronze looking potion. Draco smiled down at his creation before answering. "It's going to let her live."

 **Harry's POV:**

It was two weeks and I was still pissed. Pissed at Ginny, pissed at Hermione, Hell, I was pissed at the world! I'm starting to think that Voldemort gave me an easier time than the people around me. To make matters worse, Ginny dumped me and I can see Dean has once again, taken my spot next to Ginny. Ron and I have been distant but Parvati has been telling me everything. Apparently she was against me and Ginny breaking up and they too had a fight so now they aren't friends so… I'm in a rabbit hole.

I've been spending most of my times studying in the library or either talking with Parvati just out of boredom. However, I've made up on a bunch of grade so I guess not being around them kind of boosted my ability of focusing on school work. But because of my break up with Ginny, many girls have been knocking at my dorm door and because I didn't want to annoy the shit out of my roommates, I started sleeping in the room of requirement. That still doesn't stop Ginny from trying to pop up and make me feel jealous which she's failing horribly every time.

"Fuck…" I mumbled. I was in the common room and I literally just realized I forgot my notes in the book I turned into the library. Frustrated, I gathered my homework and pulled out a random book and made sure no one was watching. Once convinced that I was alone, I pulled out the very thing that almost ruined my life in second year… Tom Riddle's diary… Strangely enough, the diary was fixed… When I was healed by the phoenix… I was holding the diary…therefore the phoenix tears entered the diary but the diary, was no longer considered one of the horcruxes… but weirdly, I can still communicate with Tom… Anyway, I put the diary in the book so it would look like I was taking notes instead of walking around and doing nothing.

"Tom, are you there?"

" _What do you want Potter…"_

I'm pretty sure if he was right in front of me, right now, he'd be more than angry to know that I was trying to talk to him. Oh Tom…

"I was wondering, are there any other books that you may have left notes in, When you were here at Hogwarts."

Tom didn't answer quickly as if he was pondering but he quickly gave me an answer.

" _Down in the Chamber, There is a special lever near the entrance that will activate one of the walls. It has all the ancient books and scrolls from Salazar's day there."_

At this I stopped walking. Tom was actually sending me back to the chamber. I smirked and started to head towards the girls bathroom.

"Will you be there?" I wrote back hoping he'd say yes.

" _Maybe…"_ At this I scowled and started to write angrily on my paper

"Maybe… Maybe, that's all I get?"

" _Harry you sound like a girl who is mad at her boyfriend for missing their date at the square. What do you want me down there to hold your hand and maybe snog you for a bit?"_

I can just imagine his evil laughter.

"Shut up and just be there!"

" _Okay, I just hope you have that new muggle device. What's it called? 'Condoms'?"_

I had to try hard and prevent the laugh that was threatening it's way up my lips. I did however let out a little chuckle before replying back.

"Sure! I just hope your above six inches."

" _And you called me a pervert. Seems like you've been craving me for a while… I am pretty irresistible."_

I laughed and wrote just be there once again before reaching the girls bathroom and slipping in before being caught. I opened the chamber and slid down falling face first on the cold stone floor. It's been awhile since I've slid down a slide so you'll have to excuse me for my clumsiness. "So are you here to make out with the floor or me?" I looked up to see Tom with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up." Surprisingly, He reached down and helped me up. "Thanks…" He didn't answer. He just looked near where I fell and pulled the mysterious lever that blended in with the stone wall. Across from us, A Wall started to separate slowly and scratching as if it hasn't been open in a millennium.

Tom started to walk but I quickly called him back. He turned around giving me a questioning look and then I held out my arm. "Shall we?" He scowled and looped his arm around mine and walking like he was the lead. "We shall." I took this as my signal to start bombarding him with questions.

"So when did you start going through puberty?" I asked him hoping for some slight blush of embarrassment or something. Nothing.

"Second year. My voice was already beginning to form and my supposedly 'cute' looks turned to manly as I would overhear the girls say including my sister."

I stopped and Tom stopped looking at me. We were already inside the old room but I was too confused to start looking for notes. "Sister?" I question.

He nodded and led me to the old looking couch in the corner. Tom's face softened and I had a feeling we were going to talk about his sister which made me excited. "We… We were twins… Only she had my fathers mothers eyes… Silver. She was born a week early than me but our stupid mother decided to leave her at the other orphanage and keep going with me till I was born." His face hardened at the mention of his mother. "Her orphanage would often visit my orphanage and…" His face turned red and I leaned a little closer to him. "... We developed feelings for each other…" I'm pretty sure my face turn lava red because I sure did feel my face burn. "W-well you were young! You didn't know anything!" I said he merely nodded and looked the other way. "Yeah… well, We developed feelings for each other and when I started hogwarts I noticed she was there too. She was my closest female friend but it was around third year we discovered the disgusting truth… We're twins…"

I rubbed his back because honestly… I didn't know what else to do… I mean imagine finding out the girl you planned to marry and have children with in the future is your own sister or brother if you're a girl already. "When we found out, I instantly felt awkward especially around her… She was beautiful and I'll admit to looking at her in some… ways…" I fought the urge to smirk as stopped myself from imagining an even younger Tom riddle trying to get a peek the girl's skirt. "Apparently she still wanted to be a couple… And I wanted her to leave me alone so she made a request…" I stared at him awestruck waiting for the mic drop…

"If I was the boy she lost her virginity with, She'd leave me alone. But she said she wanted to do it around fifth year, so we waited till sixth year… She promised me anything so I said okay." I was awestruck Tom was in an uncomfortable position already. I mean literally, he fucked his own blood… "Hey it's fine… I mean you did what you have to do and even know that's incest, It's fine. I don't judge." I find myself feeling more sorry for Tom the more I find out about him. "Do you still love her? In that way?" I asked feeling awkward myself… "I crave to say no but that would be lying…" Again… Lost on what to do I just pull Tom into a hug who tries to escape but I tell him he needs this, so he finally gives up. Wow…


	9. Chapter 9 Frienimies

**Hermione's POV:**

We didn't make Myrtle human right away due to use having to give her an Identity and make it seem that Myrtle was now retreating to the under realm. Once we had most of everyone fully convinced that she was gone we ran straight to bathroom and got Myrtle ready. "This is so exciting!" I was happy to see Myrtle happy. We would have to change her appearance a bit but if it worked, This would be fantastic! "Are you ready?" I turned to face Draco who was smiling excitedly. His whole demeanor has changed around me. He use to be so mean and vile but now, he's just kind and caring. I smiled at him and nodded. "I can't believe this! This is history in the making!" He beamed grabbing my hand. I happily let him. He was like a child on christmas morning which I found extremely cute. We raced down to the bathroom to find Crimson, Myrtle and Luna there with the cauldron. "And what the bloody bits took you so long to get down here?!" Myrtle bellowed at us.

"Sorry! Got called up by McGonagall." I lied. Draco smirked at me causing me to blush a bit. "Well get ready…" Myrtle said worriedly causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong Myrtle?" I asked hoping her to tell. "I just want to potion to work…" I nodded but I felt like there was more to it.

 **Myrtle's POV:**

Oh no… Draco just smirked at Hermione and she blushed… She blushed! I spent so much time trying to find a way to live again that I forgot to try and bring Harry and Hermione back together! Now Harry and Hermione are frenemies, putting more work on my shoulders to try and get them alone in a room together! "Myrtle, have your feet hover an inch of the ground, near the wall." Luna ordered me. I flew near the blankiest part of the bathroom wall and obeyed. Draco started to say the ritual as I pondered. I could use love potion but that would be too obvious due to the strong smell of your favorite things… Or I could- AGH!

I wasn't paying attention as the second cup of potion was thrown at me. "It's working she's starting to gain color!" Crimson screamed out in glee. I started to feel a tingle and then at the very moment I could feel everything! Happiness, sadness which I felt so often, Anger, pleasure, hurt, everything! Then it stopped I looked down at my skin and I was indeed, human again. I had the peachy color of light, on my skin, I felt fleshy, and as weird as it sounds, I felt my skirt brush my thighs. Before I could finish contemplating myself, I was knocked to the ground by Luna tackling me into a hug. In my past life I would have squeaked at anyone who would slightly brush against my robes but it felt good! Soon I felt tons of wait, as for Draco Hermione and crimson hugging me too. Something I didn't receive a lot back in my old days here at hogwarts… Friends…

 **Tom's POV:**

Dumbledore was out of the picture so it was safe for me to walk the Halls without someone noticing me. Well… except for the portraits, and perhaps the two mudbloods and the weasel. One mudblood being the one that Harry was friends with and the second being the one I killed. "Tom! What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Harry whispered frantically at me. "Relax… no one will notice me besides portraits, the weasel and the two mudbloods but who would believe that a dead man is walking the halls." I smirked and he clenched his fist. "Fine. I have a plan but I'm not sure you're going to like due to your goody two shoes Gryffindor ways." I cross my arms and lean against the corridor wall waiting for him to say No or yell. "What plan?" he only shook his head miserably. Putting on my best smile, I walked up to him and snatched the marauders map. "HEY!" I ignored his pleas to give it back and placed it flat on the wall. "You see how my name shows up as Tom M. Riddle?" He nodded after glaring at me for a few moments. "Well, The only way to change it is if we go to the ministry, and dispose of my records from year 1940, fake a new record that shows I was born in your centry."

I enjoyed the look of pure shock and horror as he stared at me. "Tom… T-that's messing with records! We can't do that! Have you lost your mind?" He gasped at me. "Actually, I'm pretty saine as Tom Riddle. When I became Voldemort, My sanity was lost due to the splitting of my soul." He glared at me and pondered for a bit. "Fine we'll do it… But you can not be wandering the halls! So go to the either room of requirement or the chamber!" I glared at him but obliged. This was going to be an interesting day…

 **Harry's POV:**

I stalked to potions and sat in the very back of the class. I can't believe what I was doing. Well, what I was going to do. "Good afternoon class!" Greeted a cheery Slughorn. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my hands. I was not in the mood for slughorn's daily bubbly attitude. "Today I decided, that we'd make a fun potion and a very complex potion!" Everyone started to move and turn excitedly. Even know I didn't turn my head, I could see Malfoy and Hermione staring at me.

" _Harry? Can you hear me?"_

I stopped looking at my hands and shot up. No one besides hermione and Malfoy probably noticed but I still looked around cautiously.

"Tom…?"

I didn't say it Out loud even though it probably sounded as if I did.

" _Yes, Its Tom, I figured out how to mind communicate and so far it's working. Pay attention to the teacher if you want an 'A+' and put the book of advanced Potion making away along with rest. You want to make sure your desk is empty."_

I obeyed and grabbed my bag and put all my books away. Some people turned to face me as if I grown a second head. "Today we are going to be making the Alma Potion, known as the soul swapping potion. Only, I won't be helping nor telling you how to make it, you'll do that on your own!" Beamed Professor Slughorn. Everyone was now looking at my empty desk.

"I trust that you've made this before Tom?"

" _Oh you won't believe how many times I have…"_

Slughorn rang the little bell on the counter signalling for us to grab our ingredients and a office separator so no one will see you make the potion. "Once you all have grabbed your ingredients, you cannot get up to replace or grab anything else. Go!"

" _Don't get up! Wait till everyone has gone and then you go. They all know you're the top potion maker here, and if they see you grab certain ingredients without looking at your books, they'll copy!"_

Tom hissed. I obeyed and waited. Hermione and Draco hesitated but went after I did not move for five minutes. Once they sat down I stood up and I could feel everyone's eyes on me… Waiting for my next move.

" _Grab the silver knife, 14 leaves of Basil, siege, the grinder, 3 dried up tulips, ¼ of the red nectar, a single strand of unicorn hair, 12 spider eyes, and large glass vial, and my personal favorite, The stem of venus fly trap."_

I could hear the whispers erupted through the classroom as I grabbed the ingredients and returned back to my seat with them. I set up the office separator and waited for Tom's orders.

" _Set up the grinder and start to grind the basil leaves adding bits of the red nectar till its a yellow like paste."_

Before I finished making the paste, a note was thrown at me.

"Wrong Ingredients Potter"

-Draco Malfoy

" _Stupid boy. He's as dumb as his Grandfather Abraxas."_

I let out a chuckle before writing on the back of the note and throwing it back at him. Even know, Tom killed my parents and ruined most of my life, I still trust him. I guess I am as psychotic as Bellatrix.

" _Okay, use the silver knife and start chopping up the spider eyes and throw them in and started to grind them."_

I obeyed and after about thirty seconds of it, It started to glow a red aura. I could hear Slughorn gasp and I knew everyone was staring at me. I no longer heard the movement of cutting or utensils being used.

" _Get the unicorn hairs and dip them in the potion but don't drop them in."_

The potion transitioned into a light unicorn, holographic color. Tom told me to add the tulips and let it sit in the cauldron over the fireplace for a bit and I did. I was nearly scared to death by the girl next to me. She was a Slytherin. Bleach blond hair almost like malfoys, and Silverish blue eyes just the same. "May I help you?" Wow… Did I die or is the Alma potion taking effect because I would have been a red faced stuttering mess. "Sorry, but I was wondering if I could use your knife." She gestured to the silver knife in my hand. "Sorry, But I was just getting ready to use it." That's when I realized… Tom was talking. The girl blushed, probably in embarrassment and apologies once again before turning to her cauldron. She had an hourglass figure and if it weren't for tom yet again, I would probably have a boner…

Tom finished the potion and gave me back my body and slughorn rang the bell. He checked everyones elses first. Parvati and Ron being the ones with a not so good potion, Malfoy and Hermione getting a regular A and then everyone else's and finally me. When he saw my potion In the vile, He gasped. I could see Hermione smirk, and before Slughorn saw me, I stuck up my middle finger. "Harry my boy… DO you realize the last time this potion was made was over Fifty years ago?" he said still in mobile shock. "Do YOU realize what kind of potion you made?" He was now looking at me. "You combined the Alma potion with the potion of Rehabilitating! A+ and 50 points to Gryffindor!" Most of the Gryffindors Cheered while Hermione gave me a look of pure hate


	10. Clues from the author

WHAT'S UPPP! Lol I thought if I wrote down something in capital letters it would catch you guy's attention considering Your all skipping this Author's note. Any way…. I wanted to give you guys some clues for my next upcoming chapters. You've already got some clues…. If you don't, then what cloud has your head been up in?! Or pumpkin considering Halloween is right around the corner unless you're reading this any other day. BUT ANYWAY….

CLUE #1: Myrtle is trying to get Hermione to be with Harry. Besides the point that he was a comforting friend in the bathroom when Hermione found out what Ron did, Why else would she be doing this beside the reason Harry and Hermione have chemistry in the actual Harry Potter books (Just… not the lovey kind of chemistry we wish they had.)

CLUE #2: Why did myrtle start an almost like cult beside the fact to be alive again?

CLUE #3: Y'all ain't gonna be ready for this one… why? Cause I didn't write it yet but…. Why would Myrtle be angry with Crimson making daily rounds to the chamber? Do you think she knows something? Is crimson going down there scheming to do something to Hogwarts? Does she even know that her brother Tom is now very much alive also? Did Myrtle find out Tom was her killer and she didn't want Crimson going down there because Myrtle wants to kill Tom herself? Hmmmm….

CLUE #4: Besides the fact that Draco is being nice, why do you think he is? I mean he could very much just ignore Myrtle and be a evil little cockroach to Hermione but he didn't…

CLUE #5: When Tom tells Harry to relax and that the only people who will notice him are The two mudbloods, why would he say two? I mean, if myrtle so happend to be dead and float next to him wouldn't she just think he looked familiar? As somebody she saw in the halls when she was a teen girl that all the girls crushed on? He sent the ballistic after Myrtle, he did not go himself... The only way for him to know that Myrtle was actually alive, would be if they both somehow ran into each other… But yet he doesn't because Harry won't let him wonder the school.

Lol did you guys guess the all or are you all frustrated? Probably just confused but if you'd like, you can try to guess reason in the comments. If you do, guess, I might, JUST might put your name in the book as a background character for the main characters like Harry, or Hermione to have a small chat or greeting with each other but if you are a guest and so happend to want to be one of them, write down the name you'd want to give that character, and if you want, you can't even write down the house their from and their appearance. My treat to all you wizards and witches. Lol well, I better get back to work, I will not write or post a chapter till next saturday, giving you all time to get your answers and characters in, SO LOOONG AND GOOOD NIGHT!


	11. Chapter 10 Falling in love Again

**Harry's POV:**

Walking out of the classroom after nothing interesting happens is normal. Walking out of a class with a grade only a mother could love is something else. Before I could even set foot in my room, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my head and I was pushed to the ground. "AGH! What the fuck?" I glared up at my attacker. "You cheated! I know you did!" Hermione barked at me in the abandoned hallway. "What the hell are you talking about?!" I was now up on my feet a little taller than Hermione. She however didn't back off. "That spell… You cheated! That's a spell that the ministry prohibited that any student in Hogwarts shall use!" She screamed red faced at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "You're really going to come down, to beat me up of a fucking spell you got an average grade on?" This time well alerted, I stopped her punch and Pushed her back. She fell down, and looked up at me as if she was hurt.

"Yeah look at me as if I'm the bad guy for protecting myself." I glared at her and went back into my room. I slammed the door but It was immediately stopped. "Hermione-" I started but again, as quickly as I opened my mouth, it was quickly interrupted. "Harry, I'm sorry… it's just I haven't been in my right mind lately and… Ever since you, me and Ron stopped talking to each other… I…" I could tell when Hermione was about to cry. And as much as I'd like to make her feel a little bit bad for leaving and joining Malfoy, I couldn't. Instead, I found myself opening the door and pulling her into a hug which she responded back with tears and squeezing me tightly. "Shh… Forget it… I'm sorry too Hermione." I said letting her cry out. "Oh Harry, how can I make it up to you?" She asked once we let go of each other. "... I want you to stall for me." was all I said. She looked at me like I was crazy then raised a skeptical eyebrow which had to meant she wanted an explanation.

"Listen Hermione… You and I both have been distant for a while now. I don't want to tell you what you I am doing just like you don't want to tell me what Malfoy, Myrtle, Luna, and you are doing. So please, Do this one favor for me, and i'll make it up to you too once I get back." I didnt realised how sexual that sounded until I saw Hermione blush and turn her head. Soon enough I was blushing beet red and trying to reword it. "N-Not like that! I meant like to take you out for a butterbeer, or buy you a new book, or even cover for you when you need to be covered! Not like that either I mean when your doing secretive or quiet things with Malfoy! N-no not like that eit- ugh…" I covered my face with my hands feeling like an idiot.

"I understand what you meant Harry… and yes, I'll cover for you. But instead of you buying me a book which sounds incredible or… covering up for me too… I want you to come back so we can both confess why we've been distant and what we have both been up to…" She said looking up at me pleadingly. "Please Harry?" I looked down at her. She was so close, all she had to do was stand on her toes and her lips would be touching mine. "Y-yes. I promise." I said smiling down at her. "No lies between us?" She asked softly. "No lies between us." I repeated firmly but softly for her. We stared at each other for a moment… Her brown eyes on my green ones. "W-well… You better hurry… Meet me in the room of requirement once your done doing what you have to do." She said. "Right-Oh." I said. We awkwardly nodded before parting ways. Once I finished wathcing her exit the hallway I closed the door and locked it and sank down to the floor. "Wise men say, only fools rush in, oh I can't help falling in love with you." I looked up and sitting on the bed was Tom impersonating elvis. Before he was ready, I grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head which he replied back with hitting me with one while laught. "Oh stop being childish Potter, you love her! You looked at her as if you were looking at me."

" When have I ever looked at you that lovingly-" I blushed and sank down to the floor covering my face with my hands while Tom smirked in triumph. "Get up, we have worked to do." Tom said in a sing song voice which made me feel way worse…

I couldn't be in love again… could I?


	12. Chapter 11 Dream or Nightmare

**Hermione's POV:**

I walked down the hallway smiling wide. Me and Harry are friends again. I couldn't help but to silently rejoice. A year has passed since Ron cheated on me, it's nearly the end of seventh year and I feel as if that never happend. Yet alone him and I ever dated. Keeping my head up I walked down the ancient hallways of Hogwarts. It was a strangely sunny day and I guess that was also the change from my angry mood in class to my giddiness when me and Harry mended our friendship. I made my way to the library being careful not to bump into anyone. Once in, I instantly spotted Myrtle heading to a secret place between a couple of shelves that hid the secret I yet have to share with Harry. _Harry…_

Because Myrtle couldn't walk around with the same identity as she had before, we had to throw in a little magic here and there to make her look, and sound different. We let Myrtle decide her changes with to be honest, I'm not to excited about… We knew Myrtle would have loved popularity and loved to be awed at in the hallways but to me her change was to much.

Shaking my head, I ran after her into the secret shelfs. She quickly turned around and smiled at me. "Hermione I came here because I was looking for you! Where have you been?" She said settling down in our private spot. "I went after Harry after class and kind of lashed out on him…" At this, Myrtle glowered at me. "So he got a higher grade than everyone including you in the class, big deal. That did not give you the right to follow him and-" I quickly cut her off. She was making me feel twice as bad and I shouldn't have considering me and Harry made up.

"Okay, Okay. I get the dilemma! But let me finish, would you?" She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair in response. I breathed in and sat more calmly. The library had always been a place where I could forget the worse and bad things. It made me feel safe. This time, without hesitation I speaked more quietly. "We talked for awhile and said our sorrys… I told him how angry and sad I felt when the group stopped talking. I wanted to make it up to him… No, I told him That'd I wanted to make it up to him, and at first I thought he was going to argue back but, he had something. So tonight I won't be joining you, nor Crimson and Luna. Im covering for Harry while he does whatever deed he is about to commit to doing. Then after that him and I are going to the room of requirement and-" I looked up to see Myrtle smirking at me deviously.

"Oh please do continue, What are you about to do in the room of requirement Hermione?"

 **Myrtle's POV:**

I wanted to burst out laughing at how red her face turned. "W-where just going to talk Myrtle…" She said overcoming her shocked state. Really! I didn't think it would be that easy to get them to be together. I thought after I became alive and living, I was going to have to wear wigs and silly disguises and try to make them be together by playing Cupid.

"As the girls said back in my day when a girl promised something like that, We'll find out if the just talking will be true or not when it's time to reveal the _gender._ " I smirked at her. She just raised and eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "I wonder what's that supposed to mean." She said in a boring tone, clearly not getting what I said as she opened a book she pulled from my pile. "Just give it a couple of years." I said out loud. "Or at this rate, a couple of weeks…" I mumbled. She didn't hear me. I smirked

 _X_

 **Harry's POV:**

I was dressed, Head to toe in black and Tom was the same. We were sitting on my bed just chatting when we received a knock at our door. I got up and looked through the keyhole. I was meted with a worried, but smiling Hermione. Blushing as if I was going on some type of date, I quickly opened the door and letting Hermione in and closing the door quietly. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Who's this?" I turned around quickly forgetting Tom was there. Hermione went parchment pale. "H-H-Harry… w-what is he doing here…" Hermione backed up so far into she basically had me pinned to the wall. "Hermione… Meet Tom. Tom this is Hermione."

Tom smirked maliciously before making out like he was gonna jump and screaming 'Boo'. Hermione quickly went behind me and hid all the while, whimpering. "Tom, stop being a jackass! Tom fell to the ground laughing like he was some type of mad man. I guided Hermione to the bed and sat her down. I could tell she was trying not to go under the sheets by the way she opening and closing her hand near it. "Remember our promises? I'll tell you why when I get back. Just… Stay in my room. Oh and here." I handed her a vial of Polyjuice potion and told her to drink it. I looked at Tom who was now starring Hermione down. Hermione squeezed my hand. Hard. A moment later, Hermione looked like me. It's a good thing Hermione was only wearing sweats and some converse when she arrived because I don't know how I would get over seeing myself in a skirt or some tight pants…

"Harry… He's not staying here with me is he?" Hermione's voice also sounded like mind which would throw almost anyone off if they had any suspension that I wasn't at school in my room. "The potion will wear off in ten hours. It's five PM now so that gives us a good ten hours." Tom calculated looking at the miniature grandfather clock on my desk. "So we'll be back by three AM?" I asked. He nodded throwing me a mask. Hermione or should I say myself, made a quizzical look before glaring up at me. "Where on earth are you going where it's going to take you _Ten_ hours to get back?" Before I could even answer, Tom opened his mouth. "The Ministry, of course." He said lazily. Hermione's eyes widened and it was weird seeing that type of expression on my face.

"What the ruddy hell are you doing in the Ministry?" I shook my head. I was starting to get a headache from everything. "I'll tell you when I get back."

"Potter are we leaving or do you want me to leave and do it myself? Because if I go do it, Blood will be shed." Tom said irritably. I sadly smiled at Hermione or… me. "You better be back in three hours. We still have a lot to talk about and I for sure need rest. It's been a stressful day today…" Hermione said crossing her arms. "I understand." I got up and grabbed hold of the portkey Tom was holding. "You got your mask right?" Tom nodded. I gave one last look at Hermione who was looking at me as if she was Mcgonagall. "Promise." was all I said before the Portkey took us to our destination. "God's I pray they have Floo here…" I looked at the ministry and tried not to cringe Eternally. Tom mumbled something that sounded mysteriously like "condoms". Great… The guys already planning to get laid right after we commit a horrible crime.

 **Hermione's POV:**

"Promise" was the last thing I made out when he left. I frowned and laid on his bed. It was only a second before I shot up and stared at the bed in disgust. " _This is where Ginny and him had sex… The sheets look the same as the did last year, not counting the numerose of washes probably from the sweat and seamen."_ I stood up and took a shaky seat down in the seat Tom sat in… Or Voldemort. " _For a guy who became the most dangerous man in the future, He looks pretty damn hot as a teenager."_ I shook my head and stood up to pace. I went over to harry's Desk which was messed up perfectly but I knew Harry would probably be pissed if I tried to organize it. Instead, I turned to his Closet and looked through some of his stuff.

"What to wear… What to wear…" My eyes instantly made eye contact with some beat up black and white converse. Definitely wearing those. I grabbed them and tossed them on the table. There was some black jeans to go with it so of course I grabbed those, and finally a plain white T-shirt and a red plaid button up. Pretty hipster like but then again, pretty normal. After l dressed, I kicked my clothes in the bag I bought and hid it behind the nearby plant. "Harry!" I shot up and looked at the door. " What?!" I shouted. It was Ginny. I grabbed a bottle of cologne and hurriedly sprayed it on me. I looked at the clock. It's only been two hours since and Harry left. I hurried to the door and opened it.

"I was just leaving, What do you want?" I scowled at her. "We need to talk… Can I come in?" She was smiling and wearing a trench coat that Stopped at her knees. "I'm kind of in a hurry." I tried again more firmly this time. She pouted and smirked, welcoming herself in. "Hey!" She turning around with a mischievous smile placed on her lips. I noticed she dressed a little more… Almost fancy like? Her hair was curled and she was wearing a thin swipe of red lipstick. I've already seen too many movies in the muggle world to know how this is go to go…

"Where are you going looking like that?" She was biting her lip and dragging her hand across the bed sheets. The door was still open. I can make a dash for it and leave her here looking ridiculous. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What does it matter to you on how I dress?" she stood up and slowly walked around the room. She stopped mid sentence when she saw the wand… My wand! Hermione, Me! My wand on the desk. "Why's Hermione's wand here?" She turned around with a dangerous look on her face that made me want to punch her.

"Well after I was rewarded for highest grade in potions, she followed me and attacked me verbally demanded that I meet her in the library and explain how I got the potion right without using any of my notes or the original ingredients to make it right. I agreed and on her way out she dropped her wand. That's where I was going now." The story at many quirks in it, and I cringed when I had to talk under myself. I really hope that Harry doesn't talk about me like that… Ginny shook her head and smirked while lightly lifting the bottom of her trench coat up and down. "She's a little stuck up bitch now isn't she? Of course she would threaten everyone who got a higher grade than her to spill the beans and start getting a lower grade." Ginny threw her head back and laughed.

"Get out. Go on!" slammed the door and sat down. I put my hands in my head and breathed. Not long after that I was asleep…

 _X_

" _Mommy! Mommy!" I rubbed my eyes. I was wearing a yellow sundress and I was leaning on something soft._

" _You're awake now, I see." I looked up at what I was leaning on and was shocked to see an older adult like Harry. His hand was placed on my stomach… My swollen stomach!_

" _Ready to pop any day now huh?" He chuckled softly… so softly that It made me want to scoot into him and let him hold me…_

 _I smiled and placed my hand on top of his… The baby… It was kicking. I felt tears trickle down my eyes._

" _Why's mommy sad?" I turned my head to the left to see a three or four year old… She had Raven black hair. Similar to Harry's but those eyes… Those eyes she held were mine._

" _Emily, why don't you find your mother some flowers to make her feel better?" Harry said. I put my head in his shoulder._

 _Emily had the same smile as Harry… Kind, soft, reassuring._

" _Okay!" The now over excited child said. "I'll go get mommy some roses! Mommy loves roses! I'll have Abraxas help me! By the way, Dracky and Tomtom are fighting again."_

 _She pointed to Draco and Tom fighting. Behind him was… Myrtle?! She was holding a toddler who had Tom's eyes… Tom turned around and kissed her and mouthed what looked like, 'i'll be with you in a moment.' Behind Draco was a little blond boy who was holding a girl's hand. I've seen her before… Greengrass? I'm not sure at the moment but I know her…_

 _Now that I was getting a better look a round, I could see me and Harry were laying under an apple tree, and we were in a meadow. A house was a walk away. Neveil was leading up what looked like a pregnant Luna. I couldn't believe what I was seeing!_

" _I better go split those two up before someone gets hurt." I looked to harry who now held a tired expression. He was getting up but I pulled him back down. I opened my eyes. We were kissing. I felt like I could lose myself… everything was perfect…_

" _Hermione…" Harry pulled back. His face was now a worrisome expression._

" _Hermione?!" He shouted scared_

" _What?" I grabbed hold of his hand._

" _Hermione!" I felt myself being pulled. I was starting to get cold._

" _Harry help me!" I shouted. He tried to keep hold of my hand but what ever suction that was pulling me away was strong… I started to cry out._

" _Hermione!" His touch went away and I watched as he looked horrified as I was pulled away from him…_

 _X_

"HERMIONE!"

Without warning I shot up and my head hit something hard. "God dammit women!" I looked down as Draco rubbed his aching head. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" I turned to see a laughing Tom. "Oh Draco are you okay?" Myrtle went to help Draco who happily took it. "Where's Harry?!" Everyone looked at me.

"I'm right here Hermione. You kept screaming for help, My help." I shot up and looked for Harry. When I finally spotted him I jumped in his arms. The potion must have weared off when I was sleep but that didn't matter… I just wanted Harry… My harry…


	13. Chapter 12 getting a little to close

**Harry's POV:**

Something wasn't right. She woke up as if someone was attacking her… She was hugging me so tight I was afraid I die of my rib cage stabbing my lung. "H-Hermione? Can you let go?" That was the wrong thing to say. She let go and looked up at me. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was trembling. "We'll see you all tomorrow…" I heard Myrtle say as everyone filed out of my room. "If you need me, I'll be in the chamber." I looked up to see where the voice had come from. It was Tom. He looked at me briefly before shutting the door. I looked back down at Hermione who was still trembling. "Hermione…"

"Hold me… please…" She feel to her knees crying in her hands. I felt terrible. I've seen Hermione cry numerous of time but this… this was not like any of those times… **(WARNING: SMUT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)** I slowly got to my knees and wrapped my arms around her… she shuffled awkwardly in my embrace. Her hair smelled like the cliche strawberry which was somehow a better smell on her than most… She wrapped her arms around me and put her face near the crook of my neck.

"Hermione…" She pulled her face away from me and looked me in the eyes… What was it? Sadness? Anger? _Lust_? "Say my name again." She was no longer trembling. My back was placed on the foot board of of the bed, Hermione, was sitting in my lap. "Hermione-" as quick as lighting, her lips were placed on mine. They were soft, and delicate. Almost like a baby's touch. I had no control of my body as my hands snaked through her hair and pulled her closer. She moaned, a sweet, ear pleasing sound that made me feel a tingly light feeling. I removed my hands from her hair and slowly slid them down the sides of her body, causing to shiver slightly. " _Hermione…"_

 **Hermione's POV:**

He said my name huskily… even through the thick fabric of both of our pants I could feel his manhood… I moaned as he bucked his hips trying to cause friction which did work.. "Hermione, I don't think we should…" Harry said through a haze trying to pull back. I instead pulled him closer, kissing him more deeply while rocking my hips over and over, causing more friction. "Shhh… don't think. Just enjoy…" That was enough to get him to take dominance. He picked me up and laid me gently on his bed. I felt uncomfortable knowing that he's done this before, and on his bed but I was quickly brought of my thoughts when he kissed me again.

I moaned again feeling his hands snake up my shirt and slowly down to the waistband of my jeans. Even though this felt amazing, It still hurts to know he's only experienced because he was with-

"Hermione…" I was bought out of my thoughts and looked up to see Harry… I was completely stripped which caused me to blush considering Harry was fully clothed.

"Please don't think about her… Don't think about anything…" He said as if he was reading my mind. He then proceeded to take his shirt off which I gasped at. He wasn't crazy ripped, but he did have abs and muscles. "Hmm? Another adoring fan I see?" He smirked. I blushed and looked away, embarrassed I was acting like this… I wasn't prepared for when he removed his pants. When I finally looked at him I was blushing beet red. "Harry… Merlin!" He smirked but I could tell he was slightly embarrassed. "Lay down…" I breathed in and out deeply trying not to panic. I was, after all, a virgin. "Hey…" I looked at Harry… his eyes… he didn't have that old look yet but he still looked like the man I soon to call husband. "I know harry, just… please be gentle..." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Promise"

 **Myrtle's POV:**

I was upset… Way too upset. Hermione and Harry had nothing to do with it of course, it was _Him_. "Myrtle!" I started running. How was that ass hole alive withought me knowing. "Myrtle for fuck sake, stop!" I ran downstairs to the great hall. It was empty due to the last day at Hogsmeade for everyone which was great. Headmistress Mcgonagall went with them. If only there was a knife… "Myrtle!" I whipped around to see him…

"What the hell do you want Tom Riddle!" I wanted to punch him in his perfect jaw.

"Whoa! I was expecting to be greeted with you crying or some weird crap like that but it seems like you've became feisty over the years." He smirked and took a step closer to me. When I took the potion to become human again, My appearance changed…

Instead of having that weird almost man jawline I use to get teased about, I asked Luna to make it more feminine. I asked her to give me perfect vision so I didn't have to wear those glasses that led me to die in the first place, and to make my voice more women like then squeaky. they maneuvered my hairstyle so my hair was longer but still the same color, and gave me a more hourglass figure. I'm still trying to get use to that…

"Can you kindly fuck off Riddle? I know now it was you who had me killed!" He rolled his eyes… his gorgeous ey- AH GODDAMMIT. He rolled his stupid electric blue eyes and sadly smiled at me. I was taken back… even in the old days when I was old Myrtle he never showed any emotion on his handsome face. It as either a sneer, smirk, or just distaste. "Myrtle… If only I could show you why…" His kind smile slowly disappeared. He started stepping closer to me. "Tom, no…" I backed up father. Just as I was about to turn around and run but I but I bumped right into the slytherin table. Perfect… what a nice table to run into… when the heir was coming after you. "Tom, please…" I was crying.

No, I don't want my title back. My new name was Willow Nova and the last thing I needed was for someone to see me crying and start to call me Wailing Willow… I tried to wipe the tears but no matter how hard nor fast I wiped, I was just wetting the sleeves of my uniform and the tears wouldn't stop. "M-Myrtle please… I'm not going to hurt you…" I looked up and almost screamed. Tom had both hands on either side of me and he was so close to my face all I had to do was shift and our lips would be touching. "This time, I want to take care of you." He leaned it and all I can say is… Boom. I couldn't move. I felt like I was hit with lighting. Tom Riddle… Tom Marvolo Riddle… Fallen Voldemort… Was kissing me, Myrtle Warren, now known as Willow Nova. I felt myself beginning to fall… before I even hit the ground I was caught in his arms.

"I understand I can't earn your forgiveness by saying I'm sorry and giving you some roses, but I do want to make it up to you Myrtle… No not because you have some new body and you got a couple of looks. If I wasn't so blinded by my ambition to take over the wizarding world I'm pretty sure you and I could have probably became pretty good friends in the past… Give me a chance Myrtle… Please?" His eyes were pleading. I wanted to slap him and walk away… I wanted to break his heart, and show him what it feels like when bad things happen… I also wanted to kiss him again.

"Show me then… show me you care Tom." He looked at me again before smashing his lips to mine, only a little bit more roughly. "Next Hogsmeade" He said breaking the kiss. "instead of hanging out with the others… You and I can go on a private date." He smiled, a real genuine smile that I returned. "I'd love to do that with you Tom" He smiled this time showing his teeth. "Would you like to walk around outside with me then?" He offered his arm. I looped mine with his and blushed. "Yes."

 **Mmmmmmmmmm. Things are getting spicy! First we have Harry and Hermione getting a little too close for the fandom to handle and then Tom is starting to realise stuff. What is next? Did you read the clues I gave? Probably not because, legit who reads author's notes am I right? But you may wanna go read those. A being just to ignore you and B being to make sure you understand some of it.**


End file.
